


Damien the Caretaker

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Snowboard Kids (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short fanfic based mostly off a Futurama episode.





	Damien the Caretaker

Damien was awakened by the ringing of a bell. He ran into the bedroom as fast as he could.

"What now?!"

"Humidifier," Linda said. The sick snob, along with an equally ill Slash, Jam, Tommy and Nancy, were all laying together in bed, wrapped in blankets.

"Fine." Damien muttered to himself and switched on the humidifier. Just than, Nancy rang the bell, causing Damien to turn to her in irritation. "Yes?!"

"Where's that chicken soup we asked for?" Nancy asked after a mild cough.

Damien pulled out a can of chicken meat, followed by a bottle of water and a lighter.

"Chicken, water, fire. You take it from there."

"This is torture," Slash lamented. "The fever, the chills, the sweating..." He pointed to something under him. "Linda's horrible sweating!"

Linda heard him and looked at Slash, offended. "Well, EXCUSE me! Where else am I supposed to put my soles, near Tommy's?"

"Ha-aah..." As if on cue, Tommy tilted his neck back, and then sneezed a good amount of saliva right into Damien's face. "TCHOO!"

Damien stood for a moment, looking unamused as Tommy rubbed his nose with his hand.

"That's it." Damien wiped the spit off his face with his hand. "I'm leaving while I still have my dignity."

He started to walk out of the bedroom, but before he made it out he made one final comment.

"See you at the hospital!"

Once Damien had gone, everyone looked at Tommy, none of them amused.

"Uh, gesundheit," Jam said.

Tommy sniffled and continued to rub his nose, as he had been since he had sneezed on Damien. "Oh, you're welcome," he replied, misunderstanding Jam's sarcastic comment.


End file.
